What If?
by SmileWhileCrying
Summary: People say don't say what if, but what if Natsu went on that fateful mission that took Lisanna?


I own nothing, not even a speckling.

.o0O0o.

"Beast soul, IRON BULL!" Natsu, stealthy as a ninja, watched from his place in the bush as Elfman engaged the beast, his arm looked like an iron bull's arm, that is, if they had any. He got clubbed from the side bracing himself with his arm. The beast's massive arm met the steel that was the takeover mage's transformed arm, blocking most of the attack. The second child went on the offensive throwing the beast into the rocky cliff side, the behemoth attacked again trying to swat the fly that tried to hurt it. This time it made contact with the flesh of Elfman's ribs forcing the air from his lungs. The massive man trying to recover his breath, didn't expect the demon barreling down from above, smashing the skull of the beast. "You'd better absorb it before it before it wakes up." She said.

Elfman's coarse palm made contact with the massive beasts furry arm as it burst into a blinding white light as it entered the tall "manliest" man's arm "That was ma-AAAAHHHHH" That same white light that once absorbed the beast now let it loose, the white haired demon stared on in horror as the younger take over mage was in turn, taken over, the beast's power was too great, even knocked out, it burst out like the explosion of a hydrogen bomb and released the beast inside.

The She-Devil snapped out of her stupor, she went on the offensive. "Release Elfman you monster!" She screamed tears threatened to spill out like the crimson blood of a wound. Mira whipped it with her tail, only for it to get caught then reversed on her as she got whipped by her tail. She crashed into the stone walls her left wing snapped, arm shattered in two places, and a fresh cut over her head, spewing the crimson life force, like ale from a keg.

A platinum haired beauty entered the battlefield. "Mira I evacuated the village, they're all safe no-ELFMAN."

The youngest of three screamed in shock as she saw what became of her older brother. Mira screamed "NO Lisanna leave, get to safety!"

"No Mira, Elf-nee is still in there somewhere and would never hurt me no matter what." The "wife" of Natsu exclaimed as she stood bravely in front of this monster that broke both of her siblings.

"Hey Elf-nee." She said speaking to the remnants of human still in the beast "Come on Elf-nee let's go home, back to the guild, and all our friends!" The beast almost looked like Elfman but just for a moment, it snapped then moved to land the killing blow.

Natsu saw the look in it's eyes as it went in for the kill, ready to snap the twig that was Lisanna's spine, he moved out of instinct, as he bolted out of the bush that served as his hiding spot. He shoved Lisanna to the side, vulnerable to the claws as he got battered to the cliff walls without protection of steel nor scale, was battered like a rag doll with a mace, a twig under the **hiker's** foot.

The last traces of Elfman saw what he did, the mental battle taking place inside its skull suddenly turned one-sided as Elfman retook control, the form of Elfman Strauss fell on the ground shaken by the body of his sisters best friend barely held on by a thread.

"Hey Lisanna," Natsu voiced now barely a whispered, "I have to ask you something."

"What Natsu, ask anything." The girl spoke softly failing to hold back the tears, that fell like the rain in a storm

"Can you feed Happy for me?" Natsu said voice a whisper above the wind.

"Yes, yes, of course I will." She said the streem of tears seemingly never ending like the torrents of spring.

With that the dragon slayer graced his face with a quiet smile, almost accepting the inevitability that was the other side. His unscarred face started to glow like the candles that illuminated the guild hall, and suddenly he started to fade to dust, like that which graced the desert until all of him was gone except for the scale scarf he held so dear. And just like that Natsu Dragneel of Magnolia was gone.

.o0O0o.

 **Nothing lasts forever, if it does it's probably a lie.**


End file.
